Siempre te protegere
by XxCaTsExX
Summary: La familia Sawada Di Vongola ha llegado a Namimori, se supone que todo iria bien pero parece que al menor de los Sawada lo persiguen...¿Qué sucedera?¿Quién es Gustav?...
1. Chapter 1

Hola~ aqui vengo con mi segundo fic de esta gran pareja *°*, se la quiero dedicar a miu-chan...miu-chan si estas allí HOLA!:3 bueno ante todo los personajes no pertencen sino a Akira Amano y eso :D espero que les guste ;D

* * *

Que hermosa mañana, los pájaros cantan, el despertador aun no suena por lo tanto aun tengo tiempo para seguir durmiendo…zZzZzZ - ¡Despierta Tsuna que vamos llegando tarde al primer día clases! – escuche mi puerta abrirse de golpe y mire al despertador

- ¿Por qué a mi? – me levante y corrí a vestirme ante la atenta mirada de mi hermano mayor - ¿Qué sucede Giotto-nii? – el sonrío y me arrastro hasta la cocina – oka-san buenos días! – bebí un poco de jugo y tome una tostada saliendo a fuera con mi hermano

- no se vayan a atragantar Tsu-kun, Gio-kun…estos niños – sonrío

- Alaude me contó que como nuevos alumnos no debíamos llegar tarde a clases – me dijo mi hermano mientras corríamos – mira ahí esta Nami-chu – aumentamos la velocidad y… - ¡cuidado Tsuna! – sentí como impactaba con alguien cayéndole encima

- itte… – alcé la mirada encontrándome con unos hermosos ojos azabaches

- _¿Stai bene?_ (¿estas bien?) – su voz grave y armoniosa me hizo estremecer y deslice mi mirada por las facciones de su cara, su cabello negro, sus particulares patillas y me detuve en sus ojos…bellos ojos (_¿Qué estoy diciendo? Reacciona Tsuna!)_

_- se io sto bene ¿e tu? _(si estoy bien ¿y tu?) _- _asintió, antes de que me hablara fui jalado por mi hermano

- ¿te encuentras bien Tsuna? – yo asentí – perdón por lo sucedido pero estamos llegando tarde así que debemos irnos…venga Tsuna corre – me arrastro sin dejarme ayudarlo

- ¡_dispiace per cadere su di voi! _(¡perdón por caer sobre ti!) _– _grite antes de entrar a la escuela y encontrarme con los ojos naranja de mi hermano – lo se…no debí haber hablado con desconocidos Giotto-nii pero… - me detuvo y camino hacia los salones

- no importa Tsuna solo ten cuidado – asentí mientras me dirigía a mi salón – nos vemos en el descanso – le regale una sonrisa antes de entrar al salón

- etto… _scusate per il ritardo la mia sveglia non ha suonato questa mattina _(perdón por llegar tarde mi alarma no sonó esta mañana) – los demás alumnos y el profesor me miraron sin entender (se me olvida que no estamos en Italia ^_^u) – perdón por llegar tarde tuve un pequeño problema – dije mientras miraba al profesor

- bien…pase adelante y preséntese – sentí todas las miradas en mi, respire y mire hacia delante sonrojándome al ser el punto de atención

- m-mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada di Vongola – suspire – vengo de Italia tengo quince años…espero que nos llevemos bien – dije lo ultimo con una de mis mas brillantes sonrisas

- ….¡Kyaaa kawai! -

- etto…sensei ¿Por qué están sangrando de narices?... – mire a mis nuevos compañeros tapándose la nariz y las chicas gritando con corazones a su alrededor

- no te preocupes Sawada ahora ve a sentarte al lado de…Yamamoto – mire hacia delante en búsqueda de el nombrado

- ¡Aquí! – camine hacia la mano alzada y me encontré con un par de alegres ojos ambarinos, cabello negro y de tez morena, me senté dejando mis cosas en la mesa – ma ma un gusto conocerte soy Yamamoto Takeshi espero que nos llevemos bien Tsuna – asentí sonriendo

- lo mismo etto ¿Yamamoto-kun? – dije un poco confundido en como decirle

- dime Takeshi, Tsuna –

- de acuerdo Takeshi-kun – dije feliz ya tenia un amigo

- perdón por el retraso – se escucho en la entrada y me sonroje al verlo

- o-oh A-Arcobaleno-san…siéntese – dijo un poco pálido el profesor (¿será que se siente mal?), saque mi cuaderno cuando sentí la mirada de alguien, alce mi mirada encontrándome con aquellas orbes azabaches y no pude evitar sonrojarme por lo bello que era (dios Tsuna cálmate no quieres que suceda lo mismo otra vez) baje la cabeza y me concentre en garabatear cosas sin sentido, nervioso por sentir esa mirada aun sobre mi…este será un largo día u.u

_Primer descanso… _

- bueno ¿Qué dices si vamos a la azotea? – mire a Takeshi-kun y sonreí disculpándome

– perdón pero debo ver a mi hermano – el asintió

- no te preocupes Tsuna si quieres te acompaño, igual debo ver a mi hermano – dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el pasillo

- Tsuna! – antes de poder girarme estaba siendo abrazado por mi hermano mayor

- G-Giotto-nii! – me sorprendí y sentí arder mi rostro al ver como nos miraban los demás - ¿puedes soltarme? _Per favore_ _fratello_ (por favor hermano) -

- mo~ Tsuna no te avergüences – dijo divertido

- no estoy avergonzado – hice un puchero mirando a los dos chicos que estaban con _mio fratello, _cabellos ¿rosa? O algo parecido con un tatuaje en la cara con formas de llamas del color rojo, y sus ojos tenían el mismo color que su cabello (¿será teñido?), y al lado de él un chico idéntico a Takeshi-kun pero mas grande

- cierto...Tsuna estos son mis compañeros, Gokudera G y Yamamoto Asari - asintieron mientras los señalaban

- ma ma así que aquí estabas nii-san - escuche decir a Takeshi-kun

- jajaja veo que eres compañero de Takeshi pequeño Tsuna - me dijo con la misma sonrisa de Takeshi-kun

- no soy pequeño - hice un puchero viendo como se sonrojaban los que pasaban a nuestro lado

- eres pequeño y mimado Tsunayoshi siempre lo has sido - escuche detrás de nosotros

- Kyo-chan! - salte sobre él, sentí como rodeaba mis espalda devolviéndome el abrazo - te eche de menos Kyo-chan ¿Por qué no me fuiste en las vacaciones a Italia - observe que su cabello estaba un poco desordenado, sus ojos azul metálico mostraban felicidad y su cara seguía igual de inexpresiva excepto por esa pequeña sonrisa que solo yo lograba a ver por la distancia

- no es que no te haya querido ver Tsunayoshi pero si no fuera por el carnívoro no habría estado todas las vacaciones con papeleo – dijo con fastidio – aun así me sorprendes que hayas venido a vivir aquí creí que dijiste que nunca dejarías Italia – yo lo mire melancólico

- así fue pero… - sentí mis ojos arder de solo recordar

- eso no importa ahora Kyoya, espero que te Namimori Tsunayoshi – sentí como era alzado por otra persona

– Alaude-nii! – le mire sonrojado para luego abrazarlo – te eche de menos también…y Giotto-nii también lo hizo – le susurre en el oído sacándole una sonrisa

- muy bien ya se saludaron – me separo mi hermano de Alaude-nii

- mou~ Giotto-nii eres un celoso – hice un puchero

- Kyaaa! Kawai~! – mire como todas las chicas del pasillo corrían hacia mi – Tsunayoshi-kun déjanos sacarte fotos – decían con un uniforme de mujer en mano

- Hiiii~! – corrí intentando salvar mi orgullo

- herbívoras por hacer escándalos las voy a – pasaron sobre Kyo-chan aplastándolo

- Wa Kyo-chan! T_T – seguí corriendo buscando una forma de escapar de ellas (Dios porque me castigas de esta forma) suspire, mire el fondo del pasillo sin salida – oh no… - sentí que me jalaban mientras ahogaba mi grito con una mano

- silencio o nos descubrirán – mire como las chicas miraban hacia todos lados en búsqueda temblé al ver como una de ellas se acercaba hacia nosotros hasta que toco la campana, lentamente se devolvió yéndose con el grupo entero, sentí como mi salvador suspiraba soltándome lentamente

- muchas gracias etto… - gire mi rostro encontrándome con el chico que había chocado en la mañana

- Reborn, Arcobaleno Reborn – sentí su aliento chocar contra mi boca…café…y en ese momento repare en lo cercano que estaban sus labios con los míos, sentí mi rostro arder antes de poder responder

- T-Tsunayoshi, S-Sawada Tsunayoshi – mire hacia otro lado intentando ocultar mi sonrojo

- venga será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos encuentre el prefecto ese – me ayudo a levantarme pero con lo torpe que soy termine tropezando siendo sujetado por Reborn

- y-yo…gracias – mire aquellos hipnotizantes ojos quedándome atrapado

- eres… -

- suelta a Tsunayoshi Arcobaleno – sentí como era jalado lejos de Reborn

- _Hibari Hibari Hibari – _mire a hibird sobre nosotros

- Kyo-chan –

- será mejor que vengas a mí oficina hasta el descanso - mire a Reborn mientras era llevado fuera de aquella sala que parecía ser la recepción del comité de disciplina


	2. Chapter 2

Holi gente vuelvo con el segundo cap de este fic espere que les guste...antes que nada Miu-chan holi :D y los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen sino a Akira Amano -_ sino habria R27 everywhere- _les dejo con el cap *come frutillas* ñam~

* * *

_- suelta a Tsunayoshi Arcobaleno – sentí como era jalado lejos de Reborn_

_- Hibari Hibari Hibari – mire a hibird sobre nosotros _

_- Kyo-chan – _

_- será mejor que vengas a mí oficina hasta el descanso - mire a Reborn mientras era llevado fuera de aquella sala que parecía ser la recepción del comité de disciplina _

* * *

- Kyo-chan espera… - dije soltándome mientras le miraba molesto - ¿Por qué te comportas así? – acaricie mi muñeca que estaba roja por la fuerza empleada

- aléjate de ese chico Tsunayoshi…solo te causara problemas y hará que yo lo muera hasta la muerte – dijo sombrío

- no te entiendo no es de ti este comportamiento – suspire

- yo se porque lo digo así que solo hazme caso – se apoyo en la ventana de la oficina

- escúchame bien Kyoya Hibari – tembló ante mi tono de voz – ni tu ni nadie me dice con quien juntarme así que no te tomes ese derecho – le fulmine con la mirada mientras me dirigía a la puerta

- espera… - sentí su mano en mi hombro – lo se no debí decir eso pero… - le mire esperando que siguiera – de acuerdo no hablemos mas del asunto – suspiro dejando sus tongas sobre el escritorio – ahora dime ¿Cómo es que lograron convencerte para dejar tu amada Italia? – trague saliva mientras me sentaba en el sofá

- hay cosas que tu no sabes Kyo-chan…yo…yo…-

_…ti amo…._

Temblé al recordar su voz

_…. Sono igenuo Tsunayoshi _(Que ingenuo eres Tsunayoshi)….

Las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro y varios recuerdos llenaron mi mente

_…._ _Hai pensato che mi piacerebbe un gay come te! Con Dio se l'avete fatto solo per compiere la mia missione _(¡Creíste que amaría a un gay como tú! Por dios si solo lo hice para cumplir mi misión)_…_

- Tsunayoshi…¿Qué sucede? – apreté mis puños y salí corriendo de aquel lugar - ¡Tsunayoshi! – corrí saltando la cerca de la escuela…tenía que irme lejos de ahí...lejos de Italia, lejos de él...

_…._ _Mi godrò uccidendoti piccolo cielo _(disfrutare matarte pequeño cielo)_…._

Me detuve frente a un edificio abandonado, respire intentando apagar mis sollozos y limpie rápidamente las lagrimas para buscar la forma devolverme

- kufufufu~ mira que tenemos aquí parece que usagi-chan se ha perdido – sentí un escalofrió al escuchar aquella voz llena de frialdad, salte esquivando una bala

- pero que demonios…ugh – sentí como impactaba contra la pared

- así que era verdad…- miro el anillo que colgaba en mi cuello – los Vongola están en Namimori kufufufu~ - soltó mi cuello mientras me observaba – será mejor que expliques que haces en territorio Kokuyo antes de que…-

- nufufufu~ detente Mukuro él no es cualquier persona – mire a un chico de pelo azul oscuro con forma de piña y ojos del mismo color – perdón pero Mukuro no te conoce Tsunayoshi-kun – se acerco con una pequeña sonrisa

- Daemon-nii – me acerque lentamente e hice una reverencia

- nufufufu~ no tienes que ser formal conmigo niño – me abrazo para luego alborotar mi cabello y alejarse – será mejor que entres y me expliques como es que llegaste aquí – asentí siguiéndolo pero sin apartar la mirada del otro chico parecido a Daemon-nii, su cabello índigo tenia el mismo corte de piña pero tenia una pequeña coleta, sus ojos, uno azul y el otro rojo, era un poco mas bajo que Daemon-nii

- creí que estabas en Italia con Chrome-chan – dije tomando asiento

- si pero tuve que volver antes de lo esperado…supe por ella que ustedes se habían mudado a Namimori – se gano a mi lado – ah antes que nada el es mi hermano menor y el mellizo de Chrome, Mukuro -

- veo que eres conocido de mi hermano un gusto conocerte usagi-chan – sonrío causándome escalofríos

- l-l-lo mismo digo y no soy usagi-chan, me llamo Tsunayoshi – hice una mueca al sentir un poco de dolor en mi espalda

- para verte tan débil tienes buenos reflejos usagi-chan – se sentó al otro lado del sofá

- bien dime como es que llegaste hasta aquí porque fijándome en tu uniforme en este momento deberías estar en clases ¿no es así? – asentí

- etto…es que estaba en la escuela con Kyo-chan y…-

- ¿conoces a Ave-kun? – le mire sorprendido

- somos amigos desde que tengo memoria, su familia siempre se ha llevado bien con la mía – iba a continuar cuando el celular de Daemon-nii sonó

- parece que tú hermano se acaba de enterar – dijo antes de contestar - _Che cosa succede Giotto?_ (¿Qué sucede Giotto?) – observe el lugar intentando evitar la mirada de Mukuro - _se questo qui così non ti preoccupare_ (si esta aquí, así que no te preocupes) – escuche la voz exaltada de mi hermano al otro lado de la línea – _bene arrivederci_ (bien adiós) – corto y me miro – dijo que te llevara de vuelta si es que no quería perder mis pelotas – sentí como una gotita bajaba de mi frente

- perdón por las molestias Daemon-nii -

- no te preocupes a fin de cuentas es mi amigo y tú eres como un hermanito menor…un tierno hermanito menor – me sonroje cuando acaricio mi mejilla – venga no quiero quedarme sin descendencia – miro a Mukuro

- oh ni lo pienses…iré con ustedes – Mukuro se levanto

- de acuerdo…- gruño Daemon-nii, me ordene el uniforme y les seguí – no creas que te salvaras del interrogatorio Tsunayoshi…aun no me dices como es que llegaste aquí – me miro de soslayo

- ugh… -

_Tiempo después…_

- Tsunayoshi Sawada Di Vongola explícate en este instante ¿Cómo diablos llegaste a los distritos de las afueras de Namimori? – trague saliva al ver el enfado en el rostro de Nii-chan

- es que estaba con Kyo-chan y luego recordé…- suspire – solo recordé algo desagradable y me fui, corrí sin dirección hasta que me detuve y me encontré con Mukuro-kun y Daemon-nii – apreté los puños intentando despejar los recuerdos de mi mente

- Tsuna…- me aleje de la mano de mi hermano

- no lo hagas Giotto solo necesito despejarme un poco – mire a los demás y luego a mi hermano regalándole una sonrisa – no te preocupes por favor – suspiro y camino hacia la salida

- será mejor irnos – asentí caminando devuelta a las salas

_*Ring~* *Ring~*_

- por fin se acabo la clase…- me eché sobre la mesa descansando

- ma ma Tsuna ¿Qué dices si nos volvemos juntos? – mire feliz a Takeshi-kun hasta que recordé que me tenia que quedar a ordenar como castigo

- tendrá que ser mañana Takeshi-kun…perdón pero tengo que hacer – le dije cabizbajo

- no te preocupes ¿seguro de que no necesitas ayuda? - asentí dándole una sonrisa – de acuerdo…nos vemos mañana! – asentí con escoba en mano y mire el salón

- genial será una larga tarde – comencé a trabajar – espero que Giotto-nii no se haya ido aun -

- _Ho finalmente ti ho trovato ... il mio amato cielo_ (finalmente te encontré...mi amado cielo) – miraba desde un árbol una sombra


End file.
